Survive The Disasters! (TyeMan)
Survive The Disasters! is a Horror game by TyeMan. This game was approximately released on 17 August, 2010. Players have to survive disasters in any of its maps, hence the name of the game. During autumn of 2012, when the map changer was bugged while the Farm Map was added, TyeMan made a goof saying 19 maps and counting. In December 2012, TyeMan is banned for unknown reasons, so the game could no longer be updated. No more disasters, maps, or extra features would be added. The desc has been replaced with "[ Content Deleted ]". Disasters # "2 Head Noob" # "Annoying Orange" # "Annoying_Orange_Ramp" # "Attack of the Katanas!" # "Attack of the Swords!" # "Avalanche" # "Battle Box One!" # "Battle Box Two!" # "Bigfoot" # "Black Hole!" # "Bloxy Cola" # "Bomb_Ramp" # "Bonus Round! Collect the coins for points!" # "Bonus Round! Collect the coins!" # "Bowling Ball Attack!" # "Bowling_Ball_Ramp" # "Cars" # "Cave of Doom" # "Cereal Bowl!" # "Chaos Blast!" # "Chaos Spear!" # "Chasing Bomb!" # "Closing Ceilings and Walls" # "Cookie Monster Apocalypse" # "Creepers!" # "Crushing Wall" # "Dart Attack" # "Difficult to Survive!" # "Dino_Attack" # "Disappearing Plates!" # "Disco_Noobs" # "Egg Nog Wave" # "Elmo Apocalypse" # "Epic Duck!" # "Epic Face Ramp" # "Epic_Noobs" # "EPIC Nuke" # "Exploding_Books" # "Exploding_Flying_Noobs" # "Exploding_Halloween_Presents" # "Exploding_Pies" # "Exploding_Presents" # "Explosion_Planes" # "Faceless Noob" # "Falling Fireworks" # "Falling Tetris Peices" # "Fire!" # "Flood Escape!" # "Flooding Waters" # "Flying_Noobs" # "Four Corner Rockets" # "Giant Domo" # "Giant Elmo" # "Giant Jombie" # "Giant Noob" # "Giant Pumkin Head" # "Giant Shark" # "Giant Shedletsky" # "Giant Snowman" # "Giant Soccer Balls!" # "Giant Time Bombs" # "Green Giant" # "Hacker!" # "Hail Storm" # "It is Raining Hamburgers" # "It's Raining Epic Ducks!" # "Jombies" # "King Duck!" # "Koolaid Guy" # "Lava_Jumps" # "Lava Rocks" # "Lava Wave" # "Low Fog" # "Math Quiz" # "Meteors!" # "Mud_Slide" # "Noob Attack: Bad Hair Day" # "Noob Attack: Intern" # "Noob Attack: Ninja Nuisance" # "Noob Attack: Ray Gun Rumble" # "Noobs" # "Noobs_on_Fire!" # "Nuke" # "Nukes!" # "Nyan Cat" # "Oil Spill!" # "Oranges" # "Partical Slime" # "Penguins" # "Plane Crash" # "Points Decrease" # "Poptart" # "Pumpkins" # "Quicksand!" # "Raining Acid" # "Raining Bananas!" # "Raining_Easter_Eggs" # "Raining Exploding Epic Faces" # "Raining Fire" # "Raining_Fried_Chicken" # "Raining Fruit Cake!" # "Raining Giant Dice!" # "Raining_Giant_Eyeballs" # "Raining_Giant_Gumballs" # "Raining Giant Ice Cubes!" # "Raining_Giant_Noobs" # "Raining Gravity Coils!" # "Raining Hats" # "Raining Jack O Lanterns!" # "Raining M&Ms" # "Raining Pinatas!" # "Raining_Planes" # "Raining_Pokemon_Balls" # "Raining Poles" # "Raining Rockets!" # "Raining Sweets" # "Raining_Televisions" # "Raining_Tickets_and_Robux!" # "Raining_Waffles" # "Raining Weights" # "Random Lasers" # "Raptor" # "Rising Acid" # "Rising Chocolate Pudding" # "Rising Egg Nog!" # "Rising Lava" # "Rising Mable Syrup" # "Robot Boss" # "Robots" # "Robots_Two" # "Rocket Balls" # "Rocket Machine" # "Shoop Da Woop!" # "Skate Ramp" # "Slenderman" # "Snow Monster" # "Sonic Attack!" # "Space Wave" # "Spike Wall" # "Spilled Mountain Dew" # "Spilling Coke!" # "Spongebob_Apocalypse" # "Stay Above!" # "Stay Down!" # "Stone-Fist Attack" # "Stone Golem" # "Super Pizza!" # "Telapocalypse" # "The Crusher" # "The Falling Moon!" # "The Falling Sun!" # "The Illumia!" # "The Red Button" # "Time Bombs" # "Tornado!" # "Tower Turrets!" # "Trampoline of Doom!" # "Triple Rocket Turret" # "Tsunami Wave!" # "UFO" # "Vampire" # "Waffle People" # "WALL-E" # "Weegees" # "Yellow Bird" Maps There are 18 maps in this game. The game cycles through them in a specific order: # City/Park - This map has a city with a few buildings. # Frozen Fields - This map has snow and a frozen river with a small frozen waterfall. This map switched places with Volcano Valley and became the third map in an update. # Volcano Valley - This map has two volcanoes, with a bridge and some lava rivers (the lava is harmless). This map switched places with Frozen Fields and became the second map in an update. # Nature - This map has trees and two short elevated hills. # Desert - This map has an oasis, and more things for the map. # Aqua - This map has an underwater sky with fish. # Space - This map has a moon like ground. In later updates, it included the sun and some planets. # Green Hill Zone - This map is based on an area from the SONIC THE HEDGEHOG games. # Picnic Table - This map has a wooden ground with food. # Halloween - This map has trees with no leaves with some pumpkins. It also includes a grave. # Minecraft - Based on the game Minecraft. # Cod City - This map has factory buildings and different things. # Northern Hills - This map has hills and an open area. # Red Brick City - This map has red brick builings. # Crossroads - Based on the game Crossroads by ROBLOX, this map has a Crossroads map, but different mostly in an area. This map switched places with Sewer and became the sixteenth map in an update. # Sewer - This map has a sewer and some pipes. This map switched places with Crossroads and became the fifteenth map in an update. # Mario - This map is based on the Mario games. # Thanksgiving - This map has a farmland with turkeys. It is known to be the final map. Gallery Logos Can You Survive the 892 Epic Disasters TyeMan.jpg|Final Logo Maps This part of the gallery is 50% complete (only 10 of the 18 maps are shown here). City and Park Map Thumbnail.png|City/Park Frozen Fields Map Thumbnail.png|Frozen Fields Volcano Valley Map Thumbnail.png|Volcano Valley Nature Map Thumbnail.png|Nature Desert Map Thumbnail.png|Desert Aqua_Map_Thumbnail_Fixed.png|Aqua (Notice that you can't see the map though) Space Map Thumbnail.png|Space Green Hill Zone Map Thumbnail.png|Green Hill Zone Picnic Table Map Thumbnail.png|Picnic Table Halloween Map Thumbnail.png|Halloween Gameplay Gameplay photos coming soon. Videos Videos coming soon.